


Braids

by shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: F/F, Soft!, hannah is babey, im really craving soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: Noel loves Lex. Lex loves Noel. Hannah loves having her hair braided by Noel. Lex wants it too.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Noel Michaels, Lex Foster/Original Character(s), Noel Michaels & Hannah Foster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [showstoppingnumbrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/gifts).



> hi!  
> this is awful short i know  
> henry gave me a prompt, which was "I can braid your hair for you, if you like."  
> I hope you enjoy!

Noel loved Hannah Foster more than herself. The girl was quiet but incredibly intelligent. She was kind and always listened--well, always listened to Noel.

“Hi, Hannah banana.” Noel smiled, coming into her room. Hannah and Lex were doing some reading, Hannah’s hair in her face and she looked miserable.

“Noel, Noel--hair?” Hannah piped up, alerting Noel that she wanted her hair up. She looked to Lex, who gave her a “go ahead” motion. Noel moved and kneeled behind Hannah, beginning to french-braid her hair. Lex continued to read aloud to Hannah, adjusting the big sweatshirt around her. Noel tied off the first braid and began on the second one. Lex smiled up at her girlfriend as she continued to braid her sister’s hair. Eventually, Noel tied the end of Hannah’s braid off and sat back on her heels before Lex pulled her to lie down with her. Hannah smiled and touched them before settling back down on Lex’s other side. Lex’s hand found Noel’s and Noel leaned her head on Lex’s shoulder. The pair had gotten much more affectionate around Hannah as their relationship went on. Noel’s eyes shut as she rested, content with her position next to Lex.

“Lex?” Noel whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Lex gave a “hm” sound. “I can braid your hair for you…if you’d like.”

“Oh, really? Can you…?” Lex asked quietly, adjusting her position so Noel could get behind her. Noel began to braid her hair, humming to herself. She tied off the tiny braid that she could manage with Lex’s short hair and smiled.   
“There you go, princess.” She whispered, moving back to lying with Lex. She let her eyes flutter closed as Lex pressed a soft kiss and a whispered “thank you” on her head. She really loved Lex, and would do anything if it meant Lex was happy.


End file.
